New Girl
by Lyssie-Loo
Summary: I need a change. From everything. I want to be someone who looks good on the guys arm. Who looks good in anything, and isn't afraid to show off her body. I want guys to want me, and girls to want to be me. This is the story of how I am going to get there.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

The definition of insecure is not confident or assured; uncertain or anxious. I am all of those things wrapped into a giant ball of fat. I have never been the kind of girl who has friends or has guys hanging off my every word. No. I am the kind of girl who sits in the back of the class. I never raise my hands but I get all A's. My nose is always in a book.

I am also fat, very fat. About one hundred and fifty pound overweight. I really have no one to blame but me, well the bullies too. I always was a little pudgy, they made fun of me for that, so I drowned my sorrows in ice cream. So there was the vicious cycle. Get made fun of, eat, get made fun of even more.

However I have become tired of it. I need to lose weight and make-over my personality too. I want more than one friend. I want a boyfriend. I want to be a normal girl. So this summer there is going to be a serious change for Isabelle Marie Swan!

**Hey all! Missed you guys. So I am just going to focus all m energy on one story at a time. And hopefully I can do daily updates. Weekly at the least. But here you all go, this is the new beginning for me and my stories. Tell me how I've done!**


	2. Chapter 1

My life has been one fat joke after another. Cruel kids think making fun of the only fat girl in school is okay. I think it's because I have never taken up for myself. Since third grade I have let them walk all over me and honestly I am tired of it. I am taking a stand over these assholes and my body. I am going to lose the weight and be a strong person. I will show all these douche bags that I am not a doormat!

I slammed my locker shut and decided to skip lunch today. No need for more pestering about my bagged lunch. I headed towards the library to read and eat in peace. There was a no food policy, but Mrs. Burke understood why I never went to the cafeteria. I took solace in her comfort. She is most certainly the best woman I know.

Mrs. Burke is the kind of woman that will eat a man for dinner and dessert. She is breathtakingly gorgeous. Long brown hair that meets her waist, big blue eyes that scream innocence. She works out three times a week and defiantly looks like it, her breasts are wonderful, probably D's. I'm not into women but if I was she would be my first call.

I walked into the library and waved hi to her before heading to my usual corner. I grabbed my bag and pulled out a dieting and exercise book by Jillian Michaels. I aspire to have a body like hers, I know I never will but I want it. At the most I'll lose fifty to eighty pounds but I'll still be happy. Just knowing that I accomplished something most people don't even think about will put a smile on my skinny face.

I weigh about two hundred and fifty pounds, I wasn't always this big though. Right around third grade is when I started gaining weight. That's when my mom decided Forks was too small for her big city life. So she left and I ate and ate until my sorrows couldn't be cured by Phish Food. I always thought she left because of me or Charlie, that we weren't good enough for her. That maybe if we changed she would come back. She never did though. Charlie's heart was broken and I lost the only mother I ever knew.

Charlie is my father and the Police Chief of Forks, I love my dad so much. After my mom left he became the best father ever. He never showed an ounce of pain in front of me, he worked so much harder without her here. I appreciate him so much for everything he has done for me. I know me gaining all this weight has hurt him as well. I haven't been able to sit on his lap since I was nine. Because of the weight I'm not his little girl.

When I told my dad I was going to start losing weight he was a little wary. He was happy for me, but doesn't think I need to change. Plus I doubt he wants fruit and salad everyday. I suddenly felt a yank on my hair, I turned around and saw none other then Mike Newton. The asshole of Forks High. He has been a dick to me since, I can't even remember, however he wants me. He likes his girls big but will never admit it.

"Can I help you, Newton?" I asked him turning my body towards him.

"Is that a weight loss book, _Swan_?! You trying to lose weight, trust me sweetie if it hasn't happened yet I doubt it ever will." He sneered at me while discreetly looking at my chest.

"Look asshole, I am not going to be bothered by you. This is the last day that I will have to see your face for 3 months. So unless you want me to get Mrs. Burke I suggest you fuck off." I snapped at him while getting up.

I walked away before he could say anything snide. I honestly couldn't wait for the summer. I had a feeling it was going to be a good one, too.

**Hey all! New chapter, hope you guys like it. Not too much going on here, introducing the characters and such. Reviews please! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I know you all probably hate me and that's okay but I've finally got a tablet so I can do updates once a week. Sundays or Mondays! Okay so don't hate me anymore. **

I feel like my chest is closing in on me, I've been running for 20 minutes. While not technically running, more like a slow jog. I felt like my heart was bursting out of my chest, however this was the most exhilarating thing I've done in years. I can feel the wind whipping past my face, I can smell the grass, and I can feel my heartbeat in my ears as my feet pound against the pavement. I looked at my phone and saw only five more minutes to go. I let out a whoop of excitement and increased my pace to a medium jog.

As I rounded the bend towards my truck I felt myself trip over something, air most likely. I braced myself for the fall planning on picking up some alcohol and Band-Aids on the way home. Just as I hit the ground I heard a feminine voice shout out to me. I looked up and saw a girl who looked to be around my age rushing towards me, she was very pretty. She had a short black bob, green eyes that looked like they could tell you anything and everything, a button nose, full lips, and an oval face. I watched shocked as she ran to me and helped pick me up.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" She asked looking me up and down.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said while trying not to gawk. It was hard she was gorgeous, I looked over her clothes. Yoga pants and a tank top, typical skinny girl attire.

"Are you sure? That was a pretty hard fall!" She exclaimed acting as if I was a child.

"Really! Happens all the time. I've been having this relationship with the ground since I was 5. Thank you, though." I said brushing myself off whilst trying to walk around her. She was too quick though.

"I'm Alice! It's nice to see another early morning person! Do you want to jog with me?" The girl said while sticking her hand out. I politely shook her hand but quietly shook my head no.

"I'm sorry, Alice was it? I'm sorry but I've just finished and need to go home and get ready for work. Maybe another time?" I apologized hoping she wouldn't take me up on my offer.

"Oh that's fine, here take my number and give me a call if you want to jog or grab some lunch!" She said while handing me a slip of paper and jogging towards the trail. "Bye!" she screamed while I simply waved.

I jumped into my truck and turned the radio on and listened to whatever pop song was number one. I looked at the clock and saw it was six thirty, shit better hurry. I pushed hard on the gas pedal and hopped I wouldn't hit anything. I made it home with twenty minutes before I had to be at work.

I ran up the stairs, surprisingly not tripping, into the shower and got to washing. I loved the shower or bath, I could relax and reflect for a bit. This morning was the first of many jogs, being the first day of summer vacation and all. I was excited to blossom this summer, one year to make this assholes pay and then college. Life seemed wonderful at this moment.

That was short lived as the water turned cold as I rinsed out my conditioner. I finished rinsing quick as lightning and ran to my room looking for clothes. I found something appropriate for work and threw my hair into a bun and added some blush, mascara and lipstick before grabbing my flats. I looked at the time before heading downstairs for a breakfast bar, shit its six fifty five. I'm going to be late on my first day, I thought hurrying to my truck.

Dads going to kill me for breaking the speed limit twice in one day, but oh well. This is important too, dammit! I peeled out of the cul-de-sac, going a lot faster than twenty five MPH. I felt like I was racing the clock as I approached the library, I slammed into the parking lot parking as far away as possible before jumping out. I started the trek to the main door while trying not to continuously check my phone for the time.

I didn't see Mrs. King's car so that must be a good thing. I finally made it to the door, pulling to see if it was open and it was. Odd, I thought walking in anyway. Maybe Mr. King dropped her off. I made my way to the back to punch in, just a minute late! I did a happy dance, knowing I can't be fired for that. I heard a throat clearing and spun around expecting Mrs. King. Boy was I wrong.

****So guys? What do you think? Lemme know in the reviews and I'm going to start working on the next chap****


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey all! So I haven't gotten too many reviews or any, which makes me sad. But enough of that! To the chapter!**

I looked up and saw a man, he looked to be a few years older than me with reddish hair, green eyes, and a smirk on his face. He looked like the type to ridicule me. I watched as his eyes raked my body up and down, giving me chills. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I will be taking Mrs. King's place as she is sick. You must be Isabella, it's a pleasure." He said while sticking his hand out. I quickly took it and gave my best firm shake.

"You can call me Bella, Mr. Cullen. May I ask what happened to Mrs. King?" I asked concerned for the woman who I grew to love.

"Don't worry Isabella, Mrs. King is fine. She had a heart attack and is considering leaving the library so I might be your new supervisor permanently." He said while turning around and motioning for me to follow him. I started after him maneuvering around the stacks of books in our stock room.

"First things first Isabella I want all these books barcoded and put on the shelves. Then I want you to go through the stacks and make sure the books are in proper form. Okay? Come to me when you have finished." He said with a stern look and quickly walking away.

I sighed while taking my coat off and putting it on the rack by the door. I looked around the room and almost screamed. There were at least 6 stacks of books as tall as me and I was 5'5. I quickly got to work loading books on carts, I figured I could put half a stack on one cart. I decided that while I put the books away would make sure the others were in their correct place.

I worked quickly hoping to get this done before we opened, normally Mrs. King worked the desk while I helped customers or put things away but since she wasn't here and Mr. Cullen didn't divulge that information I needed to be quick.

As I put the last book on the shelf I could here footsteps coming towards me. I looked at my phone and saw there was another twenty minutes until we opened so l expected it to be Mr. Cullen. He rounded the corner and looked over the stacks.

"Good work Isabella, have you gone through all the stacks?" He asked while running his finger over the spins of some books.

"Yes, sir. Everything is done just as you asked." I said with a smile. I watched him smile and nod his head.

"Good work, Isabella. I meant to tell you earlier, I decided to close today and just go over the library with a fine tooth comb. Make sure everything is in working order. You understand, right?" He asked while straightening his tie.

"Oh, okay sir. May I ask what I will be doing?" I asked cocking my head to the left.

"You, Isabella will be helping me. Come with me and we will start our first task." He said spinning on his heel towards the stock room. So for the rest of the day I helped him with whatever he needed. He didn't pay too much attention to me so I was able to really look at him.

And boy, was he handsome. His "reddish" hair was more of a copper, it reminded me of a penny, and it was unruly, I could tell he tried to tame it with gel but it wouldn't corporate. Those green eyes had a likeness to moss or a lily pad, it was breathtaking. His jawline was something else, strong with some five o'clock shadow along it. I scanned my eyes down his body, it looked like he had muscles underneath that suit. I could see some biceps, and his shoulders were very large and manly.

We worked until five and bid each other goodbye until tomorrow when the library reopened. I was excited the things we did would make our whole system easier and faster, which made me excited. I'd been working at the library each summer since I was sixteen so I knew how painful it was to simply check out a book.

I drove home in silence pondering what to make for dinner, dad wouldn't want just a salad and I was cutting out starch and red meat. I figured he could order pizza while I made myself a chicken salad. I needed to make a meal plan so he can eat what he wants and I can eat what I need.

I pulled into the driveway and saw that my dad's cruiser wasn't there, hmm I wondered where could he be. I walked into the house and went to the kitchen and saw a note from him. It read "Bella, have to work the night shift. Won't be home until tomorrow. Sorry, I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

I sighed, this was the norm but it still hurt when we couldn't have dinner together like a normal family. Since he wasn't coming home I decided to have a run before dinner, I walked up the stairs and changed into my running outfit. Knee length black shorts, purple short sleeved scoop neck, and my white running shoes.

I grabbed my key and headed to our backyard, there was a trail in the woods behind our house that I could jog. I started at a slow pace and continued bumping up my sped until I felt myself running. My heart was beating rapidly and the sun was slowing setting. This felt wonderful, to be in nature and working my ass off. When I saw that it was almost twilight I decided to turn back.

I figured I had run enough so I walked most of the way, enjoying the cool summer breeze on my neck. Since I was dripping with sweat I got chilled a lot quicker. I could see the outline of my house when I came off the trail and someone's silhouette. It looked like they were creeping around the back door trying to get it. I fished in my pocket looking for my keys, I quietly placed one in between my middle and my ring fingers.

I sneaked around the backyard until I got close enough to make the person out. He looked big, almost seven feet tall and large all around. My dinky key wouldn't do anything, I'd need to stab somewhere painful and make it to the phone or neighbors. I walked up behind him and that's when he turned around.

"BELLS!" I heard him scream, while I was positioning my hand towards his neck to stab the artery.

**I think this is my longest chapter yet! Oh guys I'm so happy to be writing again. I've missed it which is why I have gifted you with another chapter early and hell of a lot longer! Please leave some reviews, please. Okay I'll make a deal, if I get at least 10 reviews next chapter will be up by Friday. None or less Monday. Thanks guys!**


End file.
